Anna's Birthday Surprise
by GoldenSnitch073
Summary: It's Anna's 19th birthday, and Elsa couldn't be more excited. After living with guilt for 13 years, Elsa has vowed to make this the most memorable, best birthday Anna could ever hope for. Although Elsa has a bunch of surprises along the way, the best surprise is best served last and dished straight from the heart.
1. Chapter 1

It was eight-thirty in the morning and Elsa was creeping around making breakfast. She insisted that she should make breakfast on this eventful day. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and tea, what else could Anna want for her birthday breakfast? Today was especially special because it was the first time Anna would spend her birthday with Elsa in 13 years. Elsa knew the heartbreak she would have felt, spending her birthday alone again and again. However, Elsa was determined to make this the best birthday ever. She remembered an eight year old girl forced to stay away from the newly-turned six year old. She remembered her knocking at the door saying, "Elsa! Please come out! It's my birthday! Don't you remember? We used to have a lot of fun on my birthday!"Anna pleaded for years until she turned fourteen, then she thought Elsa didn't care. Elsa cried when a hand-made card was slipped through the door-sill every year, even when Anna stopped pleading for her to come out. "But this year Anna will have the best birthday ever!" Elsa vowed as she put the rack of toast on the red and white checked table cloth.

At nine O'clock, everything was ready for Anna. There were two plates set out, piled with pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausages on a chalky-white plate. There was a vase of blood-red roses in the centre of the table. The green napkins were neatly folded, green for Anna's favourite colour. The rack of toast was placed in between the plates. The pink and blue round mugs of tea were set beside each plate. Elsa had bought Anna's present, a silver diamond necklace. Everything was perfect, save for one thing; Elsa couldn't help feel that this birthday won't make up for the 13 years of harsh isolation. Elsa tried to push the guilt out of her mind, but it kept creeping back into her mind. "Give it up, Elsa!" She said to herself sharply, but no matter what she did, she couldn't shake it out of her mind. She then decided to put her mind to try the impossible- to wake up Anna!

Elsa crept into her sister's rosy room. She saw the lump curled up like a little animal under the duvet. Elsa laughed to see her little sister's hair, looking like a strawberry blonde lion mane. Elsa put her fingers on Anna's back and shook her violently, but playfully. Anna didn't stir. Elsa gave a sigh of exasperation and said, "Anna, Anna! Wake up! Olaf's got an onion nose!" Anna shot up bolt right. The girl looked around her room, to find her sister dying of laughter.

Anna shook her head and said excitably, "Where? I've got to see this! He better not peel it!"

Elsa shook her head and said between fits of laughter, "No, I was just trying to wake you! You should have seen how fast you sat up!"

Anna scowled playfully at her sister and said, "Well, why on earth would I miss that?"

Elsa patted her sister's shoulder and said, "Sorry, Anna! But Happy Birthday! You're nineteen!"

Anna looked disbelievingly at her sister and said, "Oh! You're right, so I am! I would have thought you would have forgotten! You know after that whole thirteen years of isolation thing!" Anna laughed, until she saw how hurt and guilty her sister looked. Anna said gently, "I'm sorry, Elsa! I thought that that was a moment to laugh at in our past. I didn't know you still feel guilty!"

"It's alright, Anna! I guess I am a bit of a grudge holder, especially about myself. I'm sorry Anna, for isolating you, especially when mother and father…" No one ever talked about their parents' death. No one said a word after four years. Elsa, realising her mistake, quickly changed the subject, "Let's go to the kitchen, birthday girl!" Anna nodded and stood up. Elsa walked silently of the room. She bowed her head and looked downcast. She couldn't believe she actually made reference to her parent's death, on Anna's birthday too! Elsa felt her powers growing on her hands; no she must not let them get out of control. She had control over then for the last seven months, and she couldn't let that go to waste now!


	2. Chapter 2

Anna came into the kitchen to find Elsa sitting at the table, with a massive breakfast before her. Anna's blue eyes widened at the sight of it. Her braided hair seemed to jump up with excitement. Elsa, seeing Anna's excitement gave a sly smile. She popped a piece of honey toast in her mouth saying, "Mmmm! This is so delicious, I'll eat my massive breakfast now. Anna can get her own!" Anna's energetic face fell into a depressed expression dramatically, even her light dusting of freckles looked darker. Elsa sighed and said, "Joking! Anna, do you think I'd not make you breakfast on your birthday? I may be the Snow Queen, but I'm not that cold!"

"I know, you're the warmest person I've ever met! Thanks so much!" Anna said, her cheeks regaining their cherry colour. Anna sat down at the table and ate like she was starved for years.

Elsa laughed and mockingly said, "Not very dignified, Princess Anna!"

Anna gave her a look and said, "Not very dignified to eat all the breakfast yourself, Queen Elsa!" Elsa pretended to tell her off, by wagging her finger at her. They ate until there was not a scrap left. Everything was savaged, nothing at all left.

"Anna! I have one last surprise for you! But you'll have to keep up with me!" Elsa said, dashing out the door, it was a chilly February day, there was definitely a frosty nip in the air, but the sun was still glowing like a ball of fire. Elsa had to remind Anna to put her coat on. "But Elsa! You don't wear one!" Anna said in a tone that made her sound remarkably childish. Elsa sighed and shook her platinum blonde head. She told her sister, "I'm basically winter, I don't need one, but you might catch the flu, and the last thing I need is to see your spark of energy gone."  
"Like I care! My sister's winter, so I must have some winter genes!" Anna argued, standing her ground.

"Anna! For pity's sake, put the coat on!" Elsa said impatiently. Anna reluctantly agreed to put her green fake-fur coat on. She raced out the door following her unusually energetic sister across the fjords. They came to the port of Arendelle. Anna looked at her sister with a confused expression, one of her eyebrows raised, and her forehead wrinkled. Elsa smiled at this look. She outstretched her hands over the port and turned it to solid ice.

Elsa said excitably to her sister, "What are you waiting for? Hurry up! And don't worry, I'll thaw the ice as soon as we get across!" Elsa ran ahead on the ice, delicately, not slipping one bit. Anna hesitated, she took a step on the ice and fell over almost imminently. Elsa turned around to see her sister lying outstretched on the ice. She giggled and ran back to her. Apologetically she shouted, "Sorry, Anna! I forgot you can't run on ice. Never mind, I'll just whisk you up a pair of skates."

Anna looked up and said, "No, I think I'll stay here and lie on the ice." Elsa helped Anna up onto her feet. Anna smiled at Elsa and told her, "You know, just because you can run on ice, doesn't mean everyone can!" Elsa rolled her crystal eyes and created some skates for Anna. Elsa tugged at Anna's hand, who comically kept falling over.

Elsa, who was tired of Anna's falls said impatiently, "Anna! Hurry up, I might cause the Great Freeze Sequel if you keep falling over!"

"I'm trying Elsa! Why couldn't have flying powers and make me fly over the water?" Anna said grudgingly.

Elsa just laughed and said, "How else would I annoy my little sister?"

"You know what would really annoy me ,a nice hot summer's beach, not cold hard ice!" Anna said, trying to sound honest.

Elsa looked at Anna hard and said, "Oh well, guess I'm stuck with what I have! Nice try, Anna! But you love my powers really!"

Anna considered, for once, before she replied, "I love them when I don't have to skate over frozen water, which could break any moment now!"

"My powers are not like that! I have good control over them! I've frozen the water right to the bottom, so if it breaks, you'll fall on more sliver-skinned ice!" Elsa told her reassuringly.

"I am trusting you, Elsa!" Anna confirmed as she fell sorely on the sheet of ice beneath her.

They finally arrived at the other side, at the foot of the North Mountain. Elsa waved her hands and thawed the ice. The water sparkled with tiny glints of ice caught between the waves. Elsa ran up the North Mountain, with Anna on her heels. The two sisters raced to the top of the mountain, looking over at the grassy plains of Arendelle. They passed trees, towering over the sisters, and the branches' shadowed clutching at their ankles. The sky was a deep blue, mirroring the oceans of the world. They noticed the different shapes of the white candy-floss of the sky. They often bickered about what it was. "No, Anna! How on earth is that a dragon? It's obviously a carrot!" Elsa argued.

"Elsa! If that's a rose then my head must be square! It's an apple! You're blind!" Anna debated impatiently. They both breathed in the sweet smell of the lavender in the air. The grass moved swiftly by the wind's command.  
"Isn't this beautiful, Elsa? Imagine! The last time I trailed up here was to get you down to Arendelle. And Kristoff was just a grumpy mountain man, and I was "in love" with that idiot who is named Hans!" Anna said to her sister, who was sniffing a sweet-smelling rose.

"Yes, you were head over heels in love with him. I didn't like the look of him, he seemed sly, but no, the Great Anna thought he was marvellous!" Elsa said honestly to her sister.

"I know, I was stupid. I thought I'd found love!" Anna said quite sorrowfully.

"Well, if I hadn't have been a perfect idiot, you would have been able to judge people more carefully. I should never have shut you out! I am sorry Anna!" Elsa said regretfully, with tears gleaming in her eyes.

Anna, seeing those tears, tried at once to put things right, "Elsa, no don't feel bad! You isolated me out of love! I see that now! There is just one question, why?" Elsa stared at her sister as if she had sprouted whiskers. She gulped a mouth-full of saliva and opened her trembling mouth to reply.

"Anna…when you were really little, you knew about my powers," Elsa began slowly, her heart racing. Anna looked at Elsa with wide-eyes.

She saw the fear in Elsa's face and said, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to!"

"I will, I need to get it off my chest. Anyway, well we always used to play together. You would wake me up in the middle of the night, with your little question that signalled so much, "Do you want to build a snowmannnn?" I'd take you down to the main hall and create a sort of winter wonderland for you. Anyway, when you were five, I took you down to the main hall, just like any other night. I created the same winter wonderland. But we always used to play this game, where I'd catch you while you jumped into the air with snowdrifts. You jumped, and I tried to save you, but I then my magic hit your head. You were knocked out unconscious and ice-cold. That little platinum blonde streak appeared in your hair. I called in mother and father, and once they saw you, they immediately knew where to go, the trolls. A troll called Pabbie knew how to cure you, but it would have to make you forget my magic. So he altered your memories, to make you think we played in real snow during the day. I was devastated, but I knew it was for the best, so I did not comment. He showed me how my powers had "beauty in it, but also great danger! If not controlled, fear will be your enemy!" Father told him I will control my powers. But I had to shut everyone out, including you!" Elsa told Anna. Elsa broke into a series of loud sobs. Anna, taken aback, tried to comfort her sister.

"Elsa," She told her, "You are an amazing sister! Please don't cry, you did it for love! You tried to protect me! And I love you for that!" Anna reassured her big sister as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks Anna! I love you too. But I can't get rid of the guilt, it creeps up on me!" Elsa told Anna forlornly. Anna sighed, she wished that she could help Elsa, but she couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna and Elsa trudged on, admiring the scenery. Anna was seriously wondering what Elsa had planned. Elsa smiled secretly to herself, she knew what she was doing alright, she had it planned since last month, and in her mind long before that. Anna looked at her sister, yes there was Elsa, in her deep blue dress with black flowers and sleeves. Her white-blonde hair was done in a French braid, and she was wearing her black boots with a heel, complete with a little black purse. She looked perfect, except for the little frown between her pale eyebrows that appeared when she experienced negative emotions. Anna wondered what she could be thinking, but she couldn't guess, for Elsa was a pro at concealing her emotions. Anna smiled at her sister nervously, she was hoping to cheer her up, but if she couldn't then no one could.

Elsa saw the nervous smile and smiled back. She knew Anna far too well.

* * *

There was only a few tens of metres to go. Elsa looked behind her to see Anna so carelessly sniffing a not-so-sweet smelling rose, only to screw up her freckled face in disgust. Elsa giggled and ran, leaving Anna on her own. Anna who was sniffed loudly to clear the smell from her nose, looked around for her sister. Alas, she saw Elsa running away from her.

Anna, who thought this was another attempt to be alone, called after her. "Elsa! Elsa!" She called frantically, trying to catch up with her sister. Elsa just ran faster. Anna breathlessly tried to run faster to catch up with her. She sprinted up the steep mountain. Elsa, who was a vague speck in the distance, was getting smaller and smaller. Anna screwed up her sea-blue eyes to see which way she went. Anna saw the castle in the distance, "No! No! Elsa! Don't shut me out again! Please!" Anna called out between gulps of air. She passed most things she would have stopped at; a lilac and green combined lavender bush, a strong oak, perfect for climbing, even the early new-born lambs. She bolted after her sister, forgetting everything, only remembering years of loss.

By the time Anna came to the steps of the castle, she was devastated. She thought that her sister, who had been so loyal these last seven months, had wanted to regain her lonely state. Still, with a tiny speck of hope left, she walked up the steps to the castle. Slowly, Anna knocked on the flawless blue castle door. The door automatically opened. She entered the impeccable ice castle, made with her sister's own magic. With her strawberry-blonde head faced downwards, she called, "Elsa! It's me Anna!" She looked around the castle, it seemed empty. She walked up the staircase up to the second floor. As she entered the room she called, "Elsa! It's me, Anna!" Anna gazed hopefully around the room. She was returned with silence. Anna, who turned to walk out the door, mumbled to herself, "Best birthday ever, I suppose!"

"Yes, Anna, yes it is!" a voice said reassuringly. Anna scanned around the room, but she could not see anyone, for the room was empty.

"Who said that?" Anna said fearfully.

"Walk into the room and you'll see!" the voice said gently.

Obediently, Anna walked to the middle of the room. With tears staining her pink cheeks she said, her voice wobbling a little, "I'm here! Whoever, or whatever, you are, come out now!"

After a few moments of silence, Anna turned to go, her heart dropped with disappointment. She gazed hopefully around the room, but she was greeted with silence, and returned that silence with a stone on her heart. She walked out of the room, devastated.

"Happy Birthday Anna!" A bundle of voices boomed around the room.

"Huh?" A confused Anna said. She looked over her shoulder, and no other than her sister Elsa was standing behind her, grinning like a cat that's got the cream.

"Happy Birthday Anna! Care to join your surprise party?" Elsa said, still grinning.

"Elsa! How did you? There must be a hundred people in this room!" Anna squealed happily.

"Close, one hundred and seven to be exact. And don't worry, none of the Southern Isles princes or any of the Weastleton royals are here," Elsa said to her sister, who was in the seventh heaven of delight.

"Westelton, Elsa!" Anna corrected her sister, who usually was the one correcting Anna for her mispronunciation.

"I know!" Elsa smiled wickedly. "And by the way, your boyfriend is waiting patiently for a dance, Your Highness!"

"Well he can wait! I am going to start eating! Wait! No food?" Anna exclaimed, starting to panic.

"Don't get your braids in a knot, it's in the other room. There is also a whole tableful of chocolate!" Elsa reassured Anna.

"Thanks Elsa! For half an hour, I thought you were going to shut me out. I was so worried!"

"That was kind of the whole plan, to make you think I was returning to my lonely life. It worked! And you fell for it, street-smart Anna!" Elsa teased her sister, who was going red with embarrassment.

"To be honest, I knew it was a trick!" Anna defended herself.

"Sure you did! Anyway, let's get cracking on that chocolate cake of yours!"

An hour later, the part was still bouncing with excitement. Elsa smiled to herself when she saw Kristoff and Anna dancing in a not very formal way. Elsa was sure they turned it into a dance off. Busy daydreaming, Elsa was unaware of a tiny figure coming up to her side.  
"Excuse me, Elsa!" A little voice said.

"Olaf! Hi!" Elsa smiled amiably at the snowman.

"Hello Your Majesty!" Olaf said uneasily, while bowing. He looked at the poised queen shake her head and sigh gently.

"Olaf! No need for that! You live in my castle, we're practically family!" Elsa scolded lightly.

"Oh! Yeah I get it...I think. Anyway, I know this sounds stupid and you'll laugh but, is there any chance I could have this dance, My Lady?" Olaf stammered awkwardly, screwing his sycamore eyebrows.

"Olaf! I should be honoured! You are more of a gentleman than anyone I've ever known!" Elsa beamed down at the snowman. Olaf's spirits lifted up at once. He led the Queen elegantly to the middle of the floor and swiftly began twirling her around.

"You know, Elsa, this was amazing!" Anna told Elsa after the party. Elsa smiled to see her sister's face practically bounce with happiness.

"No Anna, you deserve more than this," Elsa said modestly. Then, out of the blue, Elsa remembered what was her big surprise. She grabbed her sister's hands excitedly and said, "Do you want to build a snowmannnn?" Agreeably, Anna shook her head until it looked like it was going to fall off. Elsa led her sister eagerly down the crystal staircase of the palace and outside, where she created a magnificent display of white powder.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Anna declared as she got a face-full of snow. "Thanks Elsa, I'm sorry it has to end!"

"Anna! This is only the beginning of it. That was just a party, but this is your real gift!" Elsa replied. Then she slowly took out the wrapped green box out of her purse.

Excited, Anna opened the box to find a crystal-coloured diamond necklace. Anna squealed with delight and hugged her sister.

"Elsa! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"  
"Your welcome Anna. Anyway, let's build a snowman, but don't tell Olaf!" Elsa said happily to her sister as they rolled the first section of their snowman; while the feather-like snow swirling around them.


End file.
